In recent years, a technique has been studied in which various operations are performed from an outside of a vehicle by causing a sensor arranged on an exterior side of the vehicle to react to a portion of an occupant's body (refer to JP 2006-344554A (Reference 1)).
However, even when the occupant has no intention to perform an operation, a sensor reacts in some cases. If such an incident frequently occurs when the vehicle is stopped, in some cases, it is conceivable that not only a battery life is consumed but also the battery runs down.